Talk:Kosumosukihaku
The Power of Worship Hmm, a race of Pagan Gods huh? Have you ever considered including, and perhaps making it necessary that there exist worship for any individual Pagan God? Similar to the Olympian gods, Pagan gods gain their divine powers through the spiritual energy lent to them by their followers. If the worship of their followers wane, than so too do their powers. For all of their power, they would be inherently bound to the people they have supposedly sworn/created to protect/represent. This would make your clan very unique, and would provide motivation, especially for new Pagan Gods to actually get out in the world and do something. Beyond them doing their duty for the sake of "good", establishing a connection between them and the world itself would definitely make this race/clan unique amongst the many that exist on this site. As opposed to just being a more powerful "variant" of the Shinigami, this has the potential to really fill its own niche. Their Zanpakutou could be the manifestation of the..."portfolio" of perceived powers their worshipers believe them to have. For example Athena was known for wisdom and battle prowess, this belief held steadfast by her followers, manifested as her powers/zanpakutou release states. It would also explain their overwhelming deity-like spiritual energy reserves. Otherwise to get that amount of power, and as we know power is born through conflict, they must be warring with a species that is just as strong right? Well anyways, these are just a few of my thoughts. Again, this is just a suggestion and you need not consider anything written here. --- Illuminate Void 06:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I thank you for the suggestions but I have worked with them for a long time and I don't want to change the basic idea of them. Like how people make several types of Demons and Demonic Spirit Beings, I made a spirit race that makes up the immortal Pagan Gods. Plus, a belief equal to their power isn't something I like, as I have done immense research in to Paganism lore and it doesn't say much about the Gods powers. Personally, if the Pagan Gods really do or did exist I believe that they had they powers without people worshipping them. Their Deity-like Spirit Energy is just three aspects that grant them a Deity-like status. One they can negate the negative forces toward Reiryoku like Sekkiseki and the Force of Reason in time frames. This ability requires immense mental conentration. As Heavenly, Holy, Celestial, Divine, etc beings demons or demonic spirit beings cannot physically touch them with being purified, but the speed of the purification depends on the God and the Demon. Finally, minus children born with only one of their parnets being a Kosumosukihaku and the other one being something else, Kosumosukihaku are unable to develop the spiritual powers of other species like hollows so hybrids are rare to them. Also as gods they are immortal, but that only means that they don't age, or need food, water, air or sleep to live plus their bodies don't change but their hair will contiune to grow, however they can be killed. Their zanpakuto many have the same level of power as Shinigami but Kosumosukihaku's lack and inner spirit. Their shikai just release the powers of the swords and their bankai the sword turns into spirit energy and enters their body increasing their powers by 5 to 10 like Shinigami bankai but these gods normally change appearance when they use their bankai. Inshort their zanpakutos are weapons made of their spirit energy. The only thing about that is the same as Shinigami is that they have the three basic zanpakuto powers. One sending pluses to the Soul Society, cleasing hollows, and having shikai an bankai. Finally this species isn't another more powerful "variant" of the Shinigami but something else. These Pagan Gods or their ancestors imagined themselves in existence before the creation of the universe and the beginning of time, Yawhew or this sites "God" didn't create them. This is corraspond with the Pagan religions on how their deities created the universe and worlds. But these deities still obey Yawhew as the one true "God". Over the 1000s of years many supernatural creatures and spirit have being called gods, I just made a Godlike spirit race, but they do make up the species of some not all the Pagan Religions. Some of their religions the make up are Shinto, Greek, Norse, Celtic, and some of China and Asia's religions.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions For their history, I suggest actually including how they originate, as it plays an important part of how they gain their abilities, and they could have evolved. In this case, its possible to use a similar formula as I did with the Diabolus. Your race being born from concentrated masses of spiritual energy. Again the first sentence describing Spiritual Energy, is that it is the measure of ones spiritual sensitivity and willpower. So its feasible that this race could have formed by this method. I would also include that "Pagan Gods" can be born when a living creature is so affected by such masses of spiritual energy. This would fit right into Shinto, as some animals, such as Kitsune are reputed to become spiritual creatures after acquiring enough knowledge and such. On that note, I would remove them being the creators of "Hueco Mundo" as it gives the race a sort...god domain, and gives off this air of...arrogance from you as the author. I prefer to think of the universe as a spatially infinite realm with what we humans and other creatures refer to as "dimensions" or "realms of existence". Obviously spiritual energy can change and has different forms, so I would assume that when gathered in large enough areas, they spawned these...worlds that creatures live in. It explains the human world, and basically all other realms that may or may not exist, without stepping on the toes of anyone else. Also its vague enough that people can get behind it, and use this concept in their own work, and reasonable enough that others can believe it. Or at least thats what I believe. On that note, while you refer to them as "Pagan Gods" by definition, Pagan means they are...entities distinct from Christianity. In reality, Shinigami (lit. God of Death) are Pagan Gods themselves, as is any spiritual creature. They have powers beyond mortals, can can use their power to create..."miracles" of sorts, causing energy and even events to "happen" at their whim. Like I said earlier, the most important aspect of this race is giving it a place in the Bleach universe. Which at this point it doesn't really have one. Its best to design the race in a way so that it explains what already exists, as opposed to just creating something completely new. But to do so in a fashion that corresponds with Bleach. For example, this race could serve as the...basis for all non-Hollow, non-demonic spiritual races, that depending on region evolved into different forms. Shinigami could be explained as...being born from the whole...soul of the samurai, and their swords...supposedly having souls themselves. This would make sense in Japan, given its history with swordsmanship, and this race evolved into Shinigami as a result. Again, finding them a place in the Bleachverse doesn't mean they have to have godlike powers, Japanese names, or having similar powers to Shinigami. You need to find them a niche. Perhaps giving them a chinese theme instead, since the chinese did influence many of the other asian countries, and their descendants trickled down. This race has the potential of filling a huge gap in the bleach universe if you choose it, but not as they are imho. Anyway thats all I have for now, I hope it helps. --- Illuminate Void 00:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to further add to Void's suggestions, albeit much later than I intended - because the fact is that the Kosumosukihaki is still a really unfinished race; they're basically the same as Shinigami in that they have everything the latter have in every respect, only that you've given the abilities different names; this is also why they're rarely used I feel as they're in essence simply Shinigami with a different name - I also don't think that using Japanese as their language would fit, due to the fact that the race is as old as it is; I also think you should rename them something more memorable and "actual" Japanese as opposed to Romaji - my suggestion would be something along the lines of Seijōkihaku (清浄気魄, "Clean Soul") - and in my opinion they should probably be something of a race devoted to healing and purification as opposed to what they are now. Master N 17:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, they feel more like the to Kotoamatsukami which were the first powers that emerged from "chaos" in japanese mythology, which formed into the first Kami. I've already given this suggestion to Twilight, on his talk page. However I also think they could also be the Kamiyonanayo, and their Zanpakutou is actually one-half of the equation, since those forces were born in male/female pairs, this too could be the relationship, except one is a Zanpakutou and the other a sort of precursor to the Shinigami. Although in this case the "Zanpakutou" would very much be different. Also Izanagi and Izanami were apart of this generation of Kami that emerged, so it very well could be. They were said to emerge at the beginning of the universe. I'm not sure as to why Twilight is so opposed to adding, modifying or removing content if it works or doesnt fit, but I suppose thats his choice. If this race was linked to japanese mythology through this, it would make more sense as to why they use a japanese theme, as opposed to just "choosing it because they liked it." --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :You should consider this, Twilight. The ideas solid, the follow-up no less so and if you tweaked the zanpakutō itself in such a way you bring about what Void says: a precursor to the Shinigami themselves. @ Void. Dude, I'm impressed by your knowledge of mythology, to be honest. Well played :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :I have some study on Kotosmatsukami. How about this after Kaosu the mythology places like similar to Kotoamatsukami. :Zanpakuto I don't want them to have ones like Shinigami completely. Intruth they are weapons that they create. Just Shikai release the "sword's'' powers and Bankai is like a Arrancar's release but added much more than just an Arrancar's. :Out of respect I will do this Void due to your advice and research into the matter. I give you the right to write their history unless you want me too. However and please don't get mad Kaosu still predates time. The reason for that is that one I define the darkness before time the "The Place where Ideas come to be" I define before time as before the laws of reality are made. Whether a natural creation or a created one however the universe well all its aspects and laws are decided or will be formed then. Just Kaosu "imaged himself into existence in this place". :Now for Njalm2 if this article had not already been in use all a long time I would change its name as yours I like. But as you are nice how about this. When a Kosumosukihaku dies then they can become a Seijōkihaku (清浄気魄, "Clean Soul"). The reason I called them the Personifaction of Creation is for their abilities to natural create Reishi and that unlike Shinigami their Zanapkuto are their physical form of their creation powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC)